l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ten Thousand Fortunes (TCG)
The Ten Thousand Fortunes Court Games (The Chrysanthemum Throne fiction), by D. G. Laderoute comprised the pantheon of gods and divine spirits worshipped within Rokugan. Her Father's Daughter, by D. G. Laderoute The most important Fortunes lived in Tengoku, the Celestial Heavens. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 135 Creation of the Fortunes The Three Nameless Gods created two Gods, the first man and woman, and sent them out to give shape to the world. The first man and woman descended to the earth and named it. They also gained their own names, Onnotangu and Amaterasu, the Moon and Sun. The life in the world began, and new gods, the Fortunes, appeared. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 8 Fortunism The people of Rokugan revered and appeased the elemental spirits of nature, agriculture, and other domains. This worship of the spirits and gods who dwelled in Tengoku and the myriad lesser spirits dwelling in Ningen-dō was known as Fortunism. Shugenja could hear and speak to these spirits, and their invocations to the Fortunes and the elemental kami could produce miraculous effects. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 14 Fortunism was made up of hundreds of localized traditions that were unified by their mythology and a general agreement on foundational beliefs. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 145 Fortunes A Fortune was a type of powerful kami that governed a concept rather than a place or natural feature: strength, cats, crafts, and the like. The appellation "Fortune" was a contraction of their full, proper title, which might be translated "God of Fortune" or "Lucky God." Fortunes descended to Ningen-dō via places sacred to them, such as shrines, or regions that expressed their purviews. They often made their earthly homes in natural, geographical, or human-built features called shintai, which were the focus of many shrines. Folk tradition maintained that Fortunes could take human form as one of these shintai. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 140 There were the seven major deities (generally referred to as the "Seven Fortunes") often invoked by most people within Rokugan and a veritable legion of minor Fortunes and animistic place spirits. It was the sacred right of the Hantei to declare a new Fortune, elevating deceased former mortals to the ranks of divinity. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 15 Sun and Moon * Amaterasu, Lady Sun * Lord Moon The Great Fortunes The Eight Great Fortunes Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 14 received a disproportionate amount of worship and obeisance, but their purviews were treasured above all others in Rokugan. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 8 Greater Fortune had a primary shrine, from which all others devoted to that Fortune derived their layout and teachings. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 155 * Benten, Fortune of Arts and Romantic Love * Bishamon, Fortune of Strength * Daikoku, Fortune of Wealth * Ebisu, Fortune of Honest Work * Fukurokujin, Fortune of Wisdom and Mercy * Hotei, Fortune of Contentment * Jurōjin, Fortune of Longevity * Kisshōten, Fortune of Happiness, Fertility, and Beauty Minor Fortunes * Ekibyōgami, Fortune of Pestilence * Emma-Ō, Fortune of Death and Judge of the Dead, reigning over Meido * Hachiman, Fortune of Battle * Hamanari, Fortune of Fish and Generous Meals * Hofukushu, Fortune of Vengeance * Inari, Fortune of Rice * Isora, Fortune of the Seashore * Jikoju, Fortune of the East Wind * Jiro * Jizō * Jotei, Fortune of the Morning Dew * Kamashi-Okara, Fortune of Sorrow * Kan'o and Nagameru, the twin Fortunes of sakura trees * Kaze-no-kami, Fortune of Wind * Kenro-ji-jin, the Fortune of Soil * Kirako, Fortune of Torture * Kisshōten, Fortune of Happiness, Fertility, and Beauty * Komoku, Fortune of the West Wind * Kongōten, an allegued Fortune whose shintai was Shinsei * Koshin, Fortune of the Roads * Koyane, Fortune of Accomplishment * Kuroshin, Fortune of Agriculture * Kyufoki, Fortune of Earthquakes * Megumi, Fortune of Heroic Guidance * Miyuki, Fortune of Snow. * Musubi, Fortune of Marriage * Osano-wo, Fortune of Fire and Thunder * Sadahako, Fortune of Artists * Sarutahiko, Fortune of Strength and Purity * Sengen, Fortune of Mount Sengen * Suijin, Fortune of the Sea * Tamon, Fortune of the North Wind * Tenjin, Fortune of Writing, Stories, and Secrets * Tsugumu, the Fortune of Secrets * Uzume, the Fortune of Dancing * Xing Guo, Fortune of Steel * Yama-no-kami, Fortune of Stone * Yamakaze, Fortune of the Mountain Winds * Zocho, Fortune of the South Wind * Fortune of Justice Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 163 Merged During the rule of Hantei Genji the religion of the Fortunes, the ancestor worship, and the Shinseism, the words of the Tao were merged. Category:Fortunes (TCG)